Betrayals
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Everyone finds out about Brad's betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayals**

 **Summary: Everyone finds out about Brad's betrayal.**

 **Part One**

"Brad, I swear to god, tell me they've got it wrong! Tell me Obrecht was lying!" Lucas pleaded as he held their son in his arms, gently bouncing the sobbing baby back and forth. Inside though, Lucas knew that it was the truth. Obrecht had no reason to lie about something like this. He pressed a kissed to the baby he'd thought of as a son for month's head and felt tears sting his eyes.

Brad was silent, head lowered and eyes filled with guilt. "It's true. I'm so sorry Lucas."

"What the hell happened to Wiley, Brad?" Lucas snarled. "What the hell happened to our son between the hours he was born and when I came home from work?"

Brad swallowed hard and finally lifted his head to meet Lucas' furious eyes. "I'd laid Wiley down for a nap. He was absolutely fine then. I left the room and came back maybe an hour later to feed him and check on his diaper. He wasn't breathing. I tried everything but nothing worked. I was in a complete panic and was headed to the hospital when I ran into Nelle on the road. She was able to convince me to take Jonah. I didn't even really hesitate."

Lucas gave a harsh laugh. "Well I guess that explains why you acted so weird when we ran into Michael at the police station. Now tell me, Brad. How is it that you didn't realize that whatever it is that Nelle tried to tell you about Michael, whatever facade she tried to present to you was all an act? Especially when Josslyn helped get Nelle taken back into custody? How have you not admitted what you've done when you've seen how broken Michael is?"

"I couldn't let us lose our son, Lucas. I couldn't lose you." Brad shook his head.

Lucas threw him a look of disgust. "Jonah belongs with his father, Brad. He belongs with my nephew. God, my son is buried under a name that isn't even his own! I want you out of this house by the time I get back here. You have the choice of telling the cops what you did or dealing with Sonny." He walked out of the house then, diaper bag hanging over his shoulder and Jonah in his arms.

* * *

The front door swung open and Josslyn's wide blue eyes widened at the sight of her furious looking uncle standing there, Wiley in his arms. "Uncle Lucas? Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

The man in question gave her a smile. "Yeah. I was wondering if you could watch Wiley while I go talk to Michael and your parents?"

Josslyn's brows furrowed at that but she nodded and instantly reached for the little boy, smiling as he began to touch her face. she playfully pretended to bite his fingers as she carried him out of the foyer and up to her room.

Lucas watched them go before he walked determinedly into the living room.

Michael immediately stood as he took note of the expression on his uncle's face.

Carly rested a hand on Lucas' arm and raised a brow. "Lucas, what's wrong?" She asked. "Are Brad and Wiley okay?"

Lucas swallowed hard. "Oh, Brad's just fine." He practically snarled, eyes taking on that furious glow once more. "Actually, he's what I want to talk to you about. Him and Jonah."

Michael's eyes widened at the mention of his son's name. "What does Jonah have to do anything."

His uncle let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. "Brad betrayed all of us, Michael. Your son never died. Mine did."

The other man's brows furrowed in confusion and his mother gasped beside of him.

Lucas' hands raised to tug at his hair as he began to explain the story, the way that he knew it.

Sonny's hands clenched the chair arms as they listened to the story and Michael leaned into his mother. Lucas told the story as fast as he could, needing to get it out.

None of them noticed Josslyn listening in from the other side of the door. None of them heard the soft gasp that escaped her lips or the blur of blonde hair as she rushed out of the house.

* * *

Josslyn hugged Jonah close to her as she stalked into the police station. She walked straight over to Chase's desk and leaned into it. "I need you to make an arrest!" She announced briskly, blue eyes icy.

Chase stood to his feet and looked down at her with a raised brow, taking in Josslyn and how she hugged the child in her arms closely. It suddenly hit him what she was there for. "Brad already turned himself in."

She kissed the top of Jonah's head. "Then you know what he and Nelle did? What are you going to do about it?"

He sighed. "He's talking to Valerie now. He'll go to court and it's for them to decide."

"And what about Nelle? Will she get in trouble for taking my nephew away from my brother?" Josslyn demanded to know.

Chase rested a calming hand on her arm. "I'm sure she will."

"God, I didn't even tell my mom, Michael, or Lucas where I was going. I just had to rush here. I should probably call them." Josslyn was about to reach for her phone when Chase stopped her.

"How about I call and tell them you're here?" He offered, smiling as she nodded.

* * *

When Michael walked into the police station to pick his sister and son up, he was knocked back a few steps as Josslyn threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Josslyn and Jonah, still in shock from the information he'd recently learnt. His long thought to be dead son was actually alive. He had no idea what to think. He felt a whole mix of emotions. He was grateful, but he also felt awful for his uncle. He felt furious at the actions of Nelle and Brad, too.

"I hope Nelle and Brad rot in hell." Josslyn murmured against his neck before she pulled back and watched as her brother held his son for the first time with the knowledge of the child being Jonah.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Chase wondered how he'd explain to Willow that the son she'd given up for adoption had died not long after he was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayals**

 **Part Two**

When Lucas came home, it was to an empty house. One of Brad's shirts still hung over the back of his couch and a pair of his boots were still by the door. He wouldn't need those things in prison. As Lucas walked farther into the living room, he saw the stuffed bunny on the floor. A favorite of Wi-of Jonah's. He'd have to bring it over for Michael tomorrow. His fingers rubbed the ear of the toy bunny as he took a seat. As tears stung his eyes, he wondered how he'd lost so much in one evening. The boy he believed to be his son was actually his nephew's and the son his nephew had buried was his. And he'd lost his husband. Silently, he cursed Brad under his breath, wondering if the man realized how he'd destroyed his life.

* * *

Michael couldn't take his eyes off of his son, he felt that if he did, the baby would just disappear on him. He supposed it was a normal feeling after their months of separation. Briefly, he wondered if Jonah realized how his life had changed, if his son had ever felt something missing like Michael had.

He jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to look at Josslyn.

"Michael? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" She asked him tiredly.

Michael nodded. "Probably. But I'm afraid if I stop looking, he'll be gone."

Josslyn frowned sadly and squeezed his arm, resting her forehead against him. "He _won't_ Michael. Your son is real and he's here. That's not going to change."

He sighs and turns to face her fully. "Part of me realizes that. But part of me...still thinks I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream."

His sister chews on her lip thoughtfully. "What if we bring Jonah down to the living room? We can get Avery's old bassinet and set it up down there."

Michael nodded at that and reached down to pick up his son while Josslyn went to find the bassinet.

* * *

When Carly walked down the stairs the next morning, it was to both her kids curled up on the sofa, Jonah between them. She gasped quietly and slowly moved farther into the room. Jonah was still sleeping peacefully, one hand curled in Michael's night shirt and the other grasping Josslyn's finger.

Josslyn's eyes fluttered open and she blinked blearily up at her mother. "Mom?" She groaned, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hey." Her mother said softly as she leaned down next to the sofa. "I didn't mean to wake you. Why are you guys sleeping down here?"

The teen got up as carefully she could, being sure not to wake her brother and nephew and followed her mother into the kitchen. As she began to prepare some coffeee, she turned. "Michael was afraid to take his eyes off of Jonah. I woke up in the middle night and found Michael in the nursery, staring down at him. I got him to finally rest by convincing him that we could sleep downstairs."

Carly sighed sadly as she poured herself a mug of coffee. "I figure it will take him awhile to realize he's not going to lose Jonah."

Josslyn nodded. "I feel bad for Uncle Lucas, though." She stated seriously. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely ecstatic Michael has his son back. But I can't believe what Brad did. Lucas just lost his son and never even got to bury him."

"Oh honey." Carly pulled her daughter to her, running a hand through her silky blonde hair. "We'll help Lucas get through all of this."

* * *

Chase walked to the door of Willow's apartment and hesitated slightly just as he was about to knock, trying to steel himself for what he had to do. He and Willow were supposed to go out tonight to a movie they both wanted to see. He was unsure if that would happen once she knew about her child.

The door swung open and Willow's blue eyes lit up when she saw him. "Chase! Come on in." She said, beaming. Her delicate hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him into the room. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, just make yourself comfortable." She was about to head back to her bedroom when Chase stopped her with a hand on her bare forearm. When she turned around, she saw the series look in his brown eyes and swallowed hard. "What's wrong?"

His head lowered and he rubbed her shoulders softly. "It's about your son." He said, clearing his throat. "I know you thought your son was happy and healthy with Brad and Lucas. But...Brad came in last night and admitted something."

Willow's eyes widened as she stared at him and her nails dug into his hands. "What are you talking about?"

Chase swallowed hard and shook his head. "Wiley died hours after Brad brought him home. Lucas was busy in surgery so he wasn't there. Apparently, Brad freaked out when he found Wiley dead and he was driving to the hospital. He ended up running into Nelle Benson. Nelle...she convinced him to take Jonah and pretend Jonah was Wiley. And she took Wiley and pretended her and Michael's baby had died. Lucas never knew until this woman, Obrecht said something and he confronted Brad about it and demanded Brad confess."

Willow felt her knees collapse under her and she gripped Chase tightly, leaning into him. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of the child she'd only held for a few moments. She wanted so badly to believe this all was an awful lie, but she knew Chase would never do such a thing. Her son was dead and she didn't know what to do. She'd been handling not having him in her life with the knowledge that he had two loving fathers, but now she knew that wasn't even true. Now all over again, she was mourning her little boy.


End file.
